This application claims the benefit of Korean Patent Application No. 1999-36913, filed on Sep. 7, 1999 which is hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a liquid crystal display panel, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a method of fabricating an identification mark portion on a liquid crystal display panel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (hereinafter abbreviated LCD) panel is fabricated with an identification (hereinafter abbreviated ID) mark as well as with LCD device patterns.
FIG. 1 shows a schematic plan view showing an LCD panel having an ID mark portion. Referring to FIG. 1, a glass substrate 1 has a device pattern portion 3 and a peripheral portion 2 surrounding the device pattern portion. The device pattern portion includes a matrix array area portion 3A and a blank portion 3B. The blank portion 3B contains an ID mark portion 4.
FIG. 2 shows a layout of an ID mark portion 4 of an LCD panel, and FIG. 3 shows a cross-sectional view of the ID mark portion 4 taken along the cross-section line I-Ixe2x80x2 in FIG. 2.
Referring to FIG. 2, in the ID mark portion 4, an ID mark pad 20 containing an ID mark 21, is formed. The ID mark pad 20 has the ID mark formed thereon by removing portions of a conductive layer to transcribe the ID mark shape. The conductive layer provided for an ID mark pad 20 in the LCD panel is patterned, as shown in the drawing, in a predetermined form such as a rectangle.
Referring to FIG. 3, a lower insulating layer 210 is overlapped with an upper insulating layer 220 in the upper part of the ID mark pad 20. The lower insulating layer 210 and upper insulating layer 220 are a gate insulating layer and a passivation layer, respectively, in the LCD panel having a bottom gate typed thin film transistor (hereinafter abbreviated TFT). The upper and lower insulating layers are formed with insulating materials such as silicon oxide and silicon nitride.
As mentioned in the above explanation, the related art includes the lower and upper insulating layers constituting two layers over the ID mark pad. Unfortunately, opaqueness of the overlapped insulating layers results in difficulty in recognizing the ID mark. Specifically, the insulating layers have poor light permeability since the insulating layers consist of at least two layers, and the resultant diffusion, refraction, and/or reflection lower the reliability of recognizing the ID mark.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an ID mark portion introduced in a liquid crystal display panel and a fabricating method thereof that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide an ID mark portion in a liquid crystal display panel and a fabricating method thereof which minimizes the errors in verifying an ID mark.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the present invention includes a substrate, an ID mark pad on the substrate having an ID mark, and first and second insulating layers on the substrate, wherein the first and second insulating layers expose the ID mark in the ID mark pad.
In another aspect of the present invention, an ID mark portion in an LCD panel includes a substrate, a first insulating layer on the substrate, an ID mark pad having an ID mark on the first insulating layer, and a second insulating layer exposing the ID mark in the ID mark pad.
In another aspect of the present invention, a method of making an ID mark portion in an LCD panel includes the steps of forming an ID mark pad having an ID mark on the first insulating layer, and forming first and second insulating layers exposing the ID mark in the ID mark pad.
In a further aspect of the present invention, a method of making an ID mark portion in an LCD panel includes the steps of forming a first insulating layer on a substrate, forming an ID mark pad having an ID mark on the first insulating layer, and forming a second insulating layer exposing the ID mark in the ID mark pad.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.